injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Salaak
Salaak makes a cameo appearance in Injustice: Gods Among Us. He is the Green Lantern of Sector 1418. Biography A famous pessimist and loner, Salaak is a creature of protocol and laws. A veteran Green Lantern, he has served in many Corps campaigns over the years. Injustice Comic Pre-Comic Salaak is among the many Green Lanterns sent to investigate Sinestro's recent actions on Korugar. He witnessed the fallen Lantern's disgrace and stripping of his ring. Year Two Salaak arrives on Oa alongside thousands of other Green Lanterns. He aids in Hal Jordan's restraining during the human's attempt to escape Oa. Salaak is overseeing Hal Jordan's imprisonment on Oa. Hal pleads with Salaak that he can stop the imminent battle between Superman and the Green Lantern Corps, but Salaak makes it clear that he believes in the will of the Guardians and that there will be no battle as they have sent an entire squadron of their best Lanterns to bring in Superman. Salaak is suddenly greeted by John Stewart and questions why he is there. Stewart claims that the Guardians have sent him to relieve him, though Salaak notes that he wasn't notified of this, though John counters by asking him if they always fill him in on their plans. Salaak doesn't reply and John asks how their prisoner is. Salaak looks at Jordan and starts to reply that he's been argumentative when his head is slammed into the cell door, knocking him unconscious. Salaak's unconscious body is placed in the cell by John after he frees Hal. Salaak recovers and is freed, and later helps a badly wounded Guy Gardner get to the Guardians spires. Salaak uses his ring to form a chair construct for Guy to rest in and silently listens as Guy reveals the recent events on Earth, including Superman's alliance with Sinestro. Salaak is among the large battalion of Green Lantern's leading Mogo to Earth to reclaim the planet from Superman and the Sinestro Corps. After realizing that their group was spotted by Sinestro Corps sentries and that Sinestro and Superman now know they're coming, Salaak tells Guy to warn their allies on Earth that they will be arriving sooner than planned. Salaak arrives at Earth alongside Guy Gardner and the rest of the Green Lanterns. Salaak stays back as Guy attempts to negotiate with fellow Green Lanterns Hal Jordan and John Stewart and Superman. When Salaak sees Superman break Guy's arm and throw him aside, he gives the order for the rest of the Lanterns to attack. This proves to be a feint however, allowing the massive planet Lantern Mogo to wipe out over a quarter of Sinestro's Corps. Salaak finds himself held in a chokehold by an infuriated Superman and is a single punch from death when Ganthet intervenes, protecting Salaak with a barrier of willpower energy before blasting Superman back down to Earth. Salaak fights alongside Guy Gardner and Ganthet against the dwindling Sinestro Corps. Injustice 2 Salaak appears as one of the few Corps members that survived the battle against Superman along with Ganthet and Mogo's destruction. He first appears after Atrocitus's attack on Harring, inquiring about Hal Jordan's state. When the Red Lanterns attack and breach Oa's central battery, Salaak is ordered to give Hal Jordan a new Power Ring to fight. With many Lanterns possessed by Starro, Salaak reluctantly also issues rings to both Sinestro and Lobo. Injustice: Gods Among Us Salaak appears during Green Lantern's victory pose, with other Lanterns from the Corps. Powers and Abilities As one of the oldest and most professional of the Green Lanterns, Salaak has mastered use of a green power ring and possesses all the standard powers of a Green Lantern, ranging from flight, energy construct creation, beams and barriers, and is also the Protocol Officer of the Corps, dictating missions and answering directly to the Guardians themselves. Appearance Salaak is a pink skinned, humanoid alien with four arms, crowned head and with a long beak emerging from his face acting as his mouth. He wears his own variation of the standard Green Lantern uniform and wears his ring on his right upper arm. Gallery Salaak.png|Salaak in-game 004.jpg|Salaak's body Category:Heroes Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Males Category:Ring Wielders Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Cameo Characters Category:Green Lantern Corps Category:Comic Characters Category:Deceased Category:Characters